Itenka Froúrio
Introduction More commonlky known around Marinford as Vice Admiral Corvus, is currently in the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai (World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force) and is currently a Four Star Officer within the fraction. He is also Vice Admiral in the Marines, as well as the older brother of Shinan and Kinan and the Son of the great Aienka and Ichinan and the consumer of the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Ala. Apearance Itenka is a very tall and muscular young man with ice blue eyes. Itenka when not in battle is almost always seen wearing his signature headphones with his favorite music being Soul Rock & Roll. Hisoka has platinum blonde hair. He wears a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of gray, his tie is black and he wears a dark purple-grey dress shirt. Personality Itenka is highly smart and laid back individual, he is mostly always seen having a stern face, however noted by those close to him, he is very nice. Itenka mostly always is seen helping those around him even the minors to him. He is very loyal to the Marines, however he follows absolute justice. Ietaka is usually seen laying around listening to Rock and Roll Music, even when somthing big happens, he really does not care, unless an order is given by the Fleet Admiral or Higher. Itenka is shown to get angry when one of his subordinates or family get injured. Due to years of harsh training as a child, Itenka has become an impenetrable force to be reckoned with. Itenka is highly dangerous not because of his power, but because of his exceptional tactician like skills, senses, and above all, mind. He has been shown to just intimidate foes and allies alike with just his mind alone not even moving a muscle. This being a ultimatum on why he is one of the Marines weapons. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Itenka is highly exceptional in hand to hand combat. Itenka is a master of the weaponry of Tonfas, he has has his costume zed by the scientists of the world government. He uses these when he does not want to waste any real energy. He masters in Onikiba Konbatto, a style of combat that uses a mix of martial arts. He also is highly exceptional in Rokushiki, learning it quicker than he people in his class. Itenka is known for superhuman strength and speed, he also relys on his brain to right stronger opponents. Unlike the devil fruit users in the Marines, he does not ultimately rely on his however, he uses it like it is an extension if himself, merged with it. He combines all of this with his natural talent and devil fruit, to deliver devastating attacks. Itenka is a powerful fighter due to intense training as a kid to his current age. It is stated by many, if it weren't for his strong will and body, he would have died from sparing with his father and sisters. Devil Fruit For more information, see: Metsu Metsu no Mi Itenka's devil fruit allows him to annihilate anything or anyone. This is a highly dangerous fruit as he does it via contact with purple energy. He can manipulate said energy to harden it, or shape it to make it reach long lengths to reach his opponents. Tonfa Weilding Itenka's Tonfa Weilding is said to be on par with some of the greatest swordsmen. He uses these Tonfas when he does not want to wast any true energy, as well as to not show the opponent his true strength. However he does not fully rely on this style as he has other styles backing him up in case this one fails. However this style ultimately is one of his best. Itenka uses a form of Krabi-krabong that revolves around the Mai Sok San style or Tonfa Style, ultimately his Tonfas being his ultimate defense and offense in conjunction with his devil fruit, as he can use them faster than he can move without them in countering foes attacks. His attacks with his Tonfas can create massive scale damage to the point of no return, however people who have witnessed him using this style have noted how beautiful and smooth it looks. In conjunction with Kenbunshoku Haki and electric location, he can dodge and attack and counter attacks. In conclusion, this style is possibly one of the most dangerous styles in the current marines. Making Itenka's a living weapon combined with his pure battle wit and tactical genius, not to mention his raw power and speed, as well as his devil fruit. Demon Fang Style Itenka's signature martial arts style that bases itself around Krabi-krabong's unarmed martial arts style that delivers a seires of kicks, pressure point strikes, joint locks, holds and throws. Itenka has also adapted other styles within this sich as Muay Thai, and Karate within this creating his own style, this allows him to deliver hard strikes after redirecting his opponents and shifting their center of gravity. By doing this he gets them off balance and uses a range of attacks from pressure point strikes, to chops, to knee strikes. Due to his physical strength and devil fruit, this can be a very scary style. Itenka can easily deal kill a opponent with a punch due to this force. He has been shown to easily paralyze opponents with ease or break limbs without trying. This style combined with his strength is highly dangerous. Strength Itenka prides himself in his over exceptional strength, being able to lift iridium with ease without drawing any strength from his devil fruit. He has also been shown able to take down a giant with a single punch to the face, sending it crashing down to the ground leaving a giant crater. Due to intense training. As a child and in the marines, he has gained great physical strength and is able to do many things the normal human isn't. Speed Itenka is an extremely fast person, even without the Soru technique, he can run and travel at High speeds to counter opponents. He combines this speed with his devil fruit to move at higher speeds. Eventually wrecking his opponents. Battle Wit Itenka has shown to never let up in battle. His battle wit comes out on top 100%. Even while fighting, he is fully analyzing the situation fully. Even when he sees no chance of victory, he fully changes his mindset to improvise to insure victory apon him and his comrades. Itenka is a super tactician, much like Tsuru he can fully plan out a situation before hand and Insure victory. This making his mindset his most versatile weapon. Senses and Reflexes Itenka has unnatural senses, much like his sister, he has the nose of a dog, hearing of that a moth, and eyesight of a hawk. Allowing him to use these three things in situations where he can't use his fists, weapons, or fruit. He uses his senses to insure that he can dodge his opponents fully. Itenka has been put through many tests where his senses have been blocked, and he has had to use pure reflexes. His reflexes are aided by his pure speed, flexibility, and agility to the point where it is almost natural for him to reach for his Tonfas or almost attack a person when he has his guard up (which is all the time). Even he is relaxing, he can hear everything going on around him. Endurance Itenka has exceptional Endurance as noted by many. As a child, he took the most harsh training his father could dish out at Itenka's request himself. Also at the marines, Itenka took four sword slashes, one bullet, thirty two punches, and fifty seven kicks to the body without flinching, and stood in one spot the whole time, and later retaliated defeating all his foes. Haki Itenka is highly proficient in two forms of Haki. Being an exceptional candidate from birth, and knowing it from a raw age, he has proven he deserves the rank of Vice Admiral with his Haki Alone. 'Busoshoku Haki' Itenka excels in the area of Busoshoku Haki, using it in conjunction in whether it be his martial arts or his Tonfas, his speed and power add to this raw destructive potential his Haki gives off. 'Kenbunshoku Haki' Itenka's senses contribute highly to his Haki, it is noted by many that even if he didn't have Kenbunshoku Haki, it would seem as if he did due to his inhuman reflexes and senses. Due to his devil fruit, he can also sense electricity as well as electric waves. So to speak, his Kenbunshoku his unlikely unrivaled by most in the marines to to those things. Rokushiki Itenka has noted that he knows five forms of Rokushiki, however he has not demonstrated one form of each yet. 'Soru' 'Tekkai' 'Rankyaku' 'Shigan' 'Geppou' Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vice Admiral Category:Marine Category:New World Characters Category:World Government Ally Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Tonfa Wielders Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Four-Stars Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses